


Running Away

by LilyGinnyBlack



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGinnyBlack/pseuds/LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacie gets upset over Levi having to cancel another one of their outings, and runs away. Usually, Levi would just let her go and have a Baskerville servant come and bring her home if she stayed out too long, but this time...Well, this time, it was different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was originally written and posted on my Tumblr blog (my username there is the same as here). This will be the first of many fics that I will be bringing over here from my Tumblr blog simply for organization's sake. Anyway, I asked for prompts concerning the Levi/Lacie relationship, an OTP of mine, and this was one of the prompts I was presented with: Lacie and Levi having an argument.
> 
> Of course, when it comes to this pairing there is some squick aspects to it, nothing that would suffice using the archive warnings though. So, I will just place the warnings here, Levi/Lacie is a ship that contains aspects of wife husbandry and child grooming, for some it may even be akin to parent/child incest (however, I refrained from putting that in the tags, because the pairing and the complex relationship dynamic between these two do not necessarily make it parent/child incest).
> 
> Now that the warning is out of the way, however, I'll just leave this note off by saying that none of the characters, settings, and what have you belong to me, but rather to Jun Mochizuki, the creator of this series as well as to the various companies that have housed her work (G-Fantasy, Yen Press, and etc.). Basically, nothing belongs to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lacie took off to the streets again. It was not unusual for her to do this, it had been a common occurrence in her childhood and early teen years, and she had often gotten frustrated when Levi had to postpone or cancel one of their outings for a meeting in diplomatic matters (this became especially true once those outings changed from adventures of childish whimsy to mature dates that ended with the two of them wrapped up in each other’s limbs and an odd assortment of blankets).

But, it had been a habit she had slowly started to grow out of, and though Levi found Lacie’s capricious behavior incredibly appealing…Things were different now. And that was why, instead of sending out a servant of the Baskerville Household to go and fetch his lover, as was the usual sequence of events when she was younger and stayed out for far too long, Levi ventured out of the mansion himself to retrieve her.

Eventually he found her body curled up on the ground of a side alley. Her dress was dirty and there appeared to be vomit on the ground beside her. As he neared her, he could tell that it had been baking a bit under the hot, mid-afternoon sun. That would be going away soon…hopefully. He had never been fond of hearing Lacie or Oswald getting sick, and this time it was worse because, well, it was partially his fault that she had to deal with throwing up in the first place.

Her eyes were closed, and she appeared to be asleep. He sighed. Lacie was the type of person who could fall asleep anywhere and at anytime, her pregnancy had only increased the possibility of that happening, but with her type of personality this often ended up being problematic…At this moment, anyone could harm them here…

Them. Lacie was still thinking of herself as just a ‘she’ right now. But for now, just for a little bit, she was a ‘them.’ ‘Though, what does it really matter in the end?’ his mind asked, ‘Your putting them both to their possible deaths, anyway, you’ll never even see the child currently growing in Lacie.’ The brutally truthful words echoed through his mind as he placed one hand (a hand that, like the rest of his body, was already starting to rot away) on Lacie’s still mostly flat stomach, which was only just starting to show the signs of her pregnant state (more so than he had thought).

“I may never get to meet you and you may end up dying like your mum will…I won’t be able to protect you in the Abyss, so let me do it now, while I can. You’re going to be a very special baby, after all.” He said these words in a low and slow tone, as he reached under Lacie and picked her up, ready to bring her home. The days were starting to get colder with each passing day, and Lacie was (as usual) not appropriately dressed for the weather, so he wanted to get her and the child she carried back to the tower quickly…

————————————————————————————————————---

When Lacie woke she was back in her tower, a blanket placed over her. There was a light weight on her stomach and she could feel the heat of another person beside her. Glancing to her left, she saw a mess of silver hair. It was Levi. He was supposed to be at a meeting, but now he was here sleeping next to her. When had that happened? She couldn’t remember.

She reached out a hand and moved the strands of hair covering his face. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were drawn together as if he were in a fretful sleep, normally she was the one that went to bed only to be greeted by worries, fears, and nightmares. Normally, Levi closed his eyes and drifted off to some peaceful place with his untroubled mind that greeted him with pleasant dreams.

It unnerved her to see him troubled, whether awake or asleep, and with a light shake of a shoulder and whisper of his name, his eyelids fluttered open. Light purple, nearly pink, and sleepy eyes met hers. “Are you okay?” She asked, her lips just barely opening as she spoke. There was a quietness surrounding them, and had no desire to break it anytime soon.

He gave her a tired smile. “Yes, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Your eyebrows were scrunched in your sleep…”

“Ah, I must have eaten something at the party that upset my stomach a bit…”

Lacie ‘hmm-ed’ in immediate response and then continued to look at him. His smile looked so weak and fake, nearly as see through as the small bandages that covered his hands, which were unsuccessfully trying to hide the dead, rotten flesh that were beneath them. Still, he tried so hard to keep the smile on his face and his hands…She stretched over a bit and placed a soft kiss on his lips and then placed a hand over the one covering her stomach. Levi’s hand did not lay flat on her stomach; instead, Lacie could feel the slight curve it had, as did her own…because…there was a child growing inside of her…

Ah!

She could remember a little bit now. The sun blaring down on her and the slightly cool wind blowing over her, arms scooping her up and bringing her close, the sound of murmured words…

“You carried us home, didn’t you? Me and the baby? That’s why you were so worried.” She could tell by the look in his eyes that he had, and that that had been the reason for his fretting, but Levi just made up the excuse that it ‘must have been something he ate’ and that a servant of the Baskerville estate had gone to get her, as per usual. But the slight twinkle in her eye also told her that he was happy. Was it because she had, for the first time, acknowledged with words the child that was theirs?

She giggled. Levi was so bizarre sometimes.

—————————————————————————————————————-

After that day, Lacie stopped running away.


End file.
